percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Splitting a Soul~Chapter 13
“Time to get back on the road,” Aisling yelled as we gathered around the car. “You guys figure out who is driving; I’m going back to sleep.” “Seriously?” Kimi exclaimed as Aisling jumped into the back seat and once again covered herself in a blanket. I wondered if she was really losing control, especially after the way she ripped apart that automaton. Greek fire hadn’t even left a dent in the one earlier and she ripped it apart in a matter of seconds with her ax. “I can drive,” I suggested. “I mean I’ve been asleep for most of the trip.” “When was the last time you even drove a car?” Jack questioned. “You’ve been gone for the past few months in a camp where my calculator is considered space age technology.” “They do have computers and cars,” Kimi insisted. “They just keep the computer locked in a room coated in Celestial Bronze and ancient enchantments.” “And the cars?” Jack asked. “Argus drives, or if he can’t, then an older child from the Hermes or Hephaestus cabin,” Kimi explained. “Are either of you from those cabins,” Jack rhetorically asked. “If not, then I’m the only driver for this trip.” “I’ll play you in rock, paper, scissors,” I suggested, which seemed to peak his interest. He never could turn away a game. “Alright, you’re on!” Jack assured. “Rock-Paper –Scissors-Shoot!” we both yelled in unison. I picked scissors, he picked paper. “Dude, you suck at this game,” I told him. He angrily reached into his pocket and tossed me the keys. “Just don’t hurt her,” Jack mumbled as he begrudgingly walked over to the passenger side door and hopped in. Kimi got in the back as well, sitting in the small area Aisling had left for her. The car looked completely different from how I remember it being. It wasn’t really something you could see, but something you could feel. You could really feel it as I turned the key, as there was no choking of the engine, no grinding of gears as I shifted the car into reverse. I hit the gas a little bit and the car jumped backward, almost crashing into Gear’s shop. “Are you sure you don’t want to just let me drive,” Jack argued, obviously doubting any confidence in my driving ability. “I’m good, just trying to get the hang of things. It has been awhile after all,” I joked before putting the car in drive. It took me awhile to get the hang of driving. I mean I just barely passed my driver’s test and even after that, Jack was right when he said I had been gone for awhile. But it was just like riding a bike for the most part. Before long we were back on the highway and a mere four hours away from Indianapolis. The road was still clear for the most part and I was keeping a steady speed. “Dude, why are you going so slow?” Jack asked, leaning over and check the speedometer. “I’m going the speed limit,” I told him. “That’s the problem, no one goes the speed limit,” Jack complained as some idiot in a BMW blew right passed me going about 90 MPH. “See, that guy right there would get pulled over way before you did. At least go up to 75 or something.” “I guess you’re right,” I said, somewhat unsure. But regardless I hit the gas a little harder and got up to about 70 MPH before the flashing lights appeared in my rearview mirror. I pulled over to the side of the road and cut the power to the car, causing the heater to cut off as well and cold air to slowly fill the car. “You have the worst luck imaginable,” Jack grumbled as he started to fumble through his glove box. “I know they are around here somewhere.” “What are you looking for?” Kimi asked, leaning over the seat. “My insurance card and registration. I thought I put it in here after renewing it, but looks like I forgot,” Jack mused as he shrugged his shoulders and gave me a half-hearted smile. “That stuff is kind of important,” I groaned as I gave Jack an annoyed look. “You can be so irresponsible sometimes, you know that?” “It is part of my charm,” Jack joked as he once again gave me a shrug. Before I could even form a reply, there was a knock on my window and I turned to see the cop standing there. I rolled down my window and about half way down, the crank broke right off. “All those things that Gear fixes and he can’t take the time to make sure the window works?” “Sorry officer,” I said to the large guy as I held up the crank. He gave me an annoyed looked and leaded down enough for his face to reach the opening of the window. “Is there a problem?” “Do you have any idea how fast you were going?” The officer asked me, looking around the car. “Oh that is bull,” Jack shouted and everyone froze for a second. I turned my head and gave Jack a look that said ‘''Keep your mouth shut!''’ He did not listen. “That BMW was going about 30 MPH faster than we were and you pull us over?!” “I didn’t see any BMW speeding, now please restrain yourself or I will have to,” the officer threatened as he kept an eye on Jack. “How could you miss it?! It almost cut us off the road he was going so fast,” Jack yelled, obviously embellishing the other driver’s skills. “Then he must have driven right past you and you pull over the four kids on a road trip because they’re an easy target. Good job officer.” “I’m going to need you to step out of the car,” the officer said and began to walk around to Jack’s side of the car. “Ash, do something,” Kimi pleaded, obviously not liking where this was going. As the cop walked around the front, I saw him reach for his handcuffs and knew Kimi was right. “Step out of the car,” the officer half shouted as he reached for Jack’s door and opened it. Jack looked like he was about to punch him out, but allowed the cop to pull him from the car. I opened my own door and jumped out of the car. “Please return to your vehicle now or I’ll have to place you all under arrest.” “Wait, just calm down,” I said and I willed blue flame to my hand. Obviously the Mist started doing something as the cop gave me a look like I was holding a bunch of lighters. “Son, put the matches down!” he yelled as he pushed Jack aside and reached for something on his belt. I snapped my fingers and the sound echoed through the highway. “Now we just need to calm down,” I repeated and the cop stopped reaching for whatever it was he was going for. I hoped it was a taser instead of a gun. “You wrongfully pulled us over after mistaking our car for someone else’s. The BMW we were talking about in fact.” “Yes, you’re right. Sorry to have bothered you,” the cop said as he got back into his car and drove off, his lights flashing and he talked to someone on the radio. “You ok Frost?” I joked as I looked at him. He had this glazed look that the cop had before he left. “That cop mistook my car for a BMW,” he said robotically. I was afraid that this could happen and I gave him a quick slap across the face. “Earth to Jack Frost!” I yelled. He shook his head a few times and seemed to come to his senses. “What happened?” he said as he rubbed his cheek. “There was a cop, and he pulled us over, then we got into a fight, and you snapped your fingers, and then everything gets kind of foggy.” “Ya, I had to manipulate the Mist a little. You should be fine in a few hours with no long term effects,” I explained as I patted him on the back and we walked to the car. For the next hour, we I had to explain to him what the Mist was and how it worked. I had to explain how some demigods were able to manipulate it so that they could make mortals see what we wanted them to. “So it's like the Jedi mind trick?” Jack questioned and I gave him a nod. “That is so cool! Why don’t you use it all the time? You could get free food or video games. Maybe even a whole car.” “I don’t like to use it because it can be dangerous,” I said grimly. “Especially for me, considering who my dad is.” “How can it be dangerous? It seems pretty normal to me,” Jack said. “Ash was practicing Mist manipulation with a few other demigods and accidently made them all think that the hours on the clock were reversed...” Kimi said. “That doesn’t seem so bad,” Jack interrupted. “For a month,” I finished. “My dad is the god of belief and the Mist changes what people believe they are seeing. You could say I’m a natural, I just don’t have a low setting you could say. The Mist is like a whisper; except when I use it, it is more of a shout.” “Still, that sounds pretty cool. And you did that to the cop back there,” Jack questioned. “Ya, I just hope he doesn’t start pulling over BMWs for the next six months,” I said, smiling a little. “But you said it only lasted a month,” Jack corrected. “A month for demigods, not for mortals,” I corrected back. “Demigods are used to fighting the Mist, mortals aren’t so lucky.” We continued on the road without running into any more problems, except that I couldn’t completely get my window closed, causing cold wind to creek into the small crack. Jack didn’t seem to mind and I eventually traded places with him. As he drove, I pointed all the heaters my way. About fifteen miles down the road, we saw the cop again writing up a ticket for that guy in the BMW, which he rightfully deserved. We kept going and before long, we were passing Columbus, Ohio. The winter season had caused the days to become much shorter and despite it being early afternoon, the sun already appeared to be ready for bed. I wondered if Apollo hated winter or loved it, as he was a showoff and would love the attention, but in the winter he could work shorter hours. I put that thought out of my mind as we kept going.